


Love Is Just A Game

by orphan_account



Series: Come What May [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friendship kinda gets ruined, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Kid Loki, Kid Sif, Kid Sigyn, Kid Thor, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Sif's Hair, Pre-Thor (2011), Secret Crush, She just got friendzoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a crush and someone gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this fic was going to be chapter one to Part Two of this series but I figured it was better as its own fic. It was more about background than it was as an actual part of the plot but I couldn't get rid of it. It was short and cute so I kept it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sif loved playing with Thor and Loki. They were so much fun to play with. The two of them were very imaginative and always created such fun games. Thor had created a new game for them today where Sif had to play the damsel in distress while the brothers took turns saving her from each other. Usually, Sif wouldn't have enjoyed this type of game but she secretly loved it when Loki saved her from Thor or when Loki kidnapped her and hid her in the gardens.

Playing with Thor was fun but spending time with Loki alone was even more fun. They would chat back and forth and tell each other secrets. Sif enjoyed spending time with Loki. Sif had developed a secret crush for him over time and she had planned on telling him today once they were alone.

Loki looked around before he sat down next to Sif. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I've hid us well this time. It will take Thor ages to find us." He cackled happily and Sif's smile grew. She liked it when he laughed. Loki looked around again before speaking to her. "I've got something to tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

Sif nodded enthusiastically. "I promise I won't tell anyone." She had daydreamed about a moment like this. Loki had told her he had a crush on her and they had started to hold hands!

"And you won't laugh." Loki added after a thought and Sif promised this as well. "Or make fun of me."

"Loki, just tell me!" Sif yelled at him.

Loki took a deep breath. "I have a crush-" Sif held her breath and bit her lip at these words. "-onSigyn." He finished quickly and a blush rose to his cheeks.

"What?" She asked him after his words finally reached her.

His blush grew and Sif would have thought it was adorable if he had said the right name instead of- "I have a crush on Sigyn." He repeated himself.

"Sigyn?" She repeated slowly, hoping he was just trying to trick her.

Loki had this far away look in his eyes as he looked away from Sif. "She's pretty, isn't she? The color of her hair is amazing."

Sif attempted to hide her frown. "She has the same hair color that I do." Sif told him and Loki snapped out of his little daydream to look at Sif.

He studied her for a moment before shaking his head. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." Sif argued with him, crossing her arms.

"No, you don't. Her hair is different from yours." Loki told her and Sif huffed angrily.

"We have the same hair color and I'm prettier than she is." Sif countered.

"No. She is much prettier than you." Loki said to her and Sif's mouth fell open. She stood up and started to storm away from Loki. Loki stood up quickly and followed her. "Sif, wait!" He grabbed her arm to stop her. Sif rounded on him and punched him in the face. Loki let go of Sif's arm and fell to the ground. "What was that for?!"

Sif stared wide-eyed at him. She had just punched Loki- her crush, her friend, her prince. "I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized and helped him up off the ground.

Thor jumped out from the bushes. "Aha! I have found you! I win!" He yelled enthusiastically before looking at Loki. There was a bruise forming on his cheek where Sif had punched him. "What happened brother?" He asked with concern.

Loki glared at Sif. "She punched me for no reason."

"He said Sigyn was prettier than me when we have the same hair color." Sif told Thor.

"You don't have the same hair color." Loki argued with her again.

"Yes, we do." Sif said back to him. Sif turned to Thor. "What do you think? Don't Sigyn and I have the same hair color?"

Loki looked at his brother and expected him to side with his argument when Thor said, "Sif's right. They have the same hair color." Thor answered. "I don't understand why this really matters. Let's play!"

"You can play with Sif by yourself. I quit." Loki said, rubbing his cheek gingerly and storming away from the both of them. He spent the rest of the day in the library where he found an interesting spell. A wicked plan formed in his head and he quietly sneaked into Sif's chambers that night. He bit his lip hard to prevent his laughter from waking Sif as he cut off her hair and used the spell to enchant it. He picked up all the pieces and sneaked back into his chamber. He threw the pieces into the waste bin and let out a laugh he had been holding back before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
